new worlds to get home
by assassin girl no.1
Summary: maron and chiaki are 'rivles' however until they back to there normal world they have to go through other worlds together helping each other and falling for each other. mXc title changed romanceXadventureXfantasyXvi olence with blood alittle and new characters rated t for blood and violence title changed to magical land of love-new worlds to get home
1. all started with the song

**me:** GOMEN'ASI!

**marron:** why?

**chiaki:** because she hasn't updated in a while silly

**marron:** _*glaring at chiaki but trying to stop pink puffet-chan crying* _its ok!

**me:** h-h-he is right so gomen'asi

**marron**_:*sighs*_ i'll do the dis: pp-chan dose not own kkj cuz SOMEONE WOULD DIE IF SHE DID because she wanted some one good to die for heavens sake!

**miyako:** ummmm roll cappy?

* * *

**war of arguments**

**marrons' pov**

it was spring. everyone's surposed to be happy, but not me! im the geek of the school so the populars make me missurable. and just looking at thair faces makes me discusted!

oh yeah before i forget im maron and im 12 years old with only two friends,miyako and finn-chan, and i live on my own. for some unnown reason i got up early not bothered to knock on for finn-chan of miyako and walked to school on my own. i suddenly found myself singing a song:

**(for the people out there it is not english(the song))**

Habataitara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta  
Anata e to daku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatte iku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara  
Mezamete kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habataitara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo  
tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite

Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora  
aoi aoi ano sora,aoi aoi ano sora

Aisou sukita you na oto de  
Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta

Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku  
[. From: read/i/ikimono-gakari-lyrics/blue-bird-(naruto-shippuden) .]  
Furikaeru koto wa mou nai  
Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete  
Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu

Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte  
Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe  
Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte  
Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

Ochite iku to wakatte ita  
Soredemo hikari wo oi tsudzukete iku yo

Habataitara modoranai to itte  
Sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo  
Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiitte  
Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

when i finished the song i was at school. the laters were rushing in like normal and i tagged along. but when i got into class no one was there. only me and HIM! the most evil ,DESCUSTING person on the planet. chiaki.

man do i hate his guts!he is an insognifigant little brat who uses girls to get what he wants and use them as playtoys! he tryed to get me but i played hard! not hard to get nonononononono! i gave him a smack on the cheek and he didnt bother me untill the next day

* * *

flashback... **no-ones pov**

_maron was doing her work in class trying to ignore the most weird guy around. untill he said in her ear..."fine i will pick you up at 8 and take you to mine so we can..."smack bang!_

_first she hit him with her hand on the cheek and then banged his head in with an index finger thick leded book_**(A/N basicly this thick: ****-) **_"__shut the hell up! what the heck is wrong with you!? why are you such a pervert!?"__maron screamed at chiaki frightening not only him but everyone else as well _

end of flash back

* * *

**chiakis pov**

"your hear early" i said defently surpized that she actually got hear before eveyone else and just after me!

"well you know the saying the earlybird gets the worm and i felt like i needed to get hear early" she replied. she looked deep in thought, then she looked at her watch then at me with quesion in her eyes "chiaki do you know why the time says its 9:30am but we got hear like 5 minutes ago?"

"uhh no gomen..." i said looking at my watch and getting very confused.

just then a blinding light came thought the window and knocked both me and maron out

* * *

**me:** so cliffy and the end of chappy one

**maron:** what happens?!

**chiaki:** i hope me and marron gets a*gets blasted with a bouska fonal(a type of gunn wich is heavy for boys and light for girls in female mode and opisite in male mode and that shoots frying pans)

*chiaki is knocked out*

**miyako: **um RXR please.


	2. zombies wepons and gems

**im gonna sikp the little scene that i normally do im not it the mood right now**

pen 'n pencil

bow 'n arrow

twin daggers

sword

* * *

**marrons pov**

i woke up aflter a blinding light came in. is looked around and there was...ZOMBIES!?

"where...the...HECK IN THE THREE WORLDS AM I!?"

(A/N um if your wondering what dose she mean by the three worlds and where are they and whats happend well i will tell you; the three wolds it is earth, heaven and hell. I'm not gonna tell you the other thing you'll figure that bit out later)

"marron i don't know either but right now we need to get out of here ok but first"someone hit something but the voice reminds me of chiaki.."we need to get out of hear!"

i figured that it was chiaki and i punched one of the zombies knocking the head off

_hmm i guess that if you knock the head off then they wont come back to life or anything like that...ahem uhh your correct with that and GET OUT OF THAT ROOM NOW INTO A SPACE WITH NO ZOMBIES AROUND and i will give you something __THAT YOU MUST NOT LOSE! ok...uhhhh ok and intros later!_

"ckiaki we need to get out of here and to get rid of the zombies"i said knocking the zombies head off"and you must knock off the head ok?"

"hai got it marron-chan" as he punched the head of a girl zombie and dragging marron out to a non-zombie infested room.

"konechiwa (A/N helo) i am hanon palton demo(A/N but) you can call me hanon-chan" a beautiful girl appeared in front of us"marron i give you this." she handed me a stick that had my name on."now say sword "she commanded and that is what i did. then after that the stick that i was holding turned into a dashing sword. it was arm length with a music note engraved on it.(like in rave master with musica the old dude.)

"sagoi!(A/N awesome) its really sagoi" i exclaimed

1and chiaki here you go" she gave chiaki twin daggers both a blue-grey color. " these will help you to slice things easily and before i forget "she put a blue gem around my neck and a red one around chiakis."you will learn the secrets of these gems soon enough and marron that stick also contains twin-daggers, a bow 'n arrow and pen 'n pencil and i must be going now jan'ne"

with that she disserpeared in a blue light.

suddenly the door bashed open and zombies started to come in so i tried out my new weapon and a light slash cut off a head but a deep slash cuts off the head and the others behind it.

then the dreaded blinding light came back and chiaki fainted but weirdly i didn't although i found out that we are in something that is way over our heads

* * *

**me:finally finished and *streches*you will find out what is going to happen in next chappy if i ever get it going and i apologize for not updating more**

**marron: one: its ok and two: DONT PUT YOUSELF DOWN!**

**chiaki: im not gonna get involved with this**


	3. kings queens and madness?

me: gomen gomen for long updates

chiaki: don't worry

maron: rolling chappy...

* * *

when the light dimmed i noticed a pink jewel floating in front of me i grabbed it and it flashed showing hanon again

"maron find the gems that are similar to this one to get to the next demenchan (A/N i don't care how the hell you spell it)you only have one month to stay in each one also when you are in the exact place and time it will hum and you only have that one chance! you need to grab the gem! "and with that she disappeared.

then i noticed that me and chiaki were in either; another time ( like past /present) or another world.

"attack them!"the creepy looking dude said.

now just coming out of a dead world infested with zombies you would be creeped out and in fighting mode wouldn't you, so i kicked the people who were attacking me and of course i won since i had very good skills in fighting (A/N that is how she was able to knock off the zombies head)

"sword! come to my hand, now!" i said and with that a sword came to my hand. i slashed at the people who attacked us not caring about who is good or bad.

a man suddenly came up to us with his hands up.

"hey come with me and i will not harm you. we also need to get out of hear or my brother will kill you. he has got too many troops. quick follow me." the strange man said

without knowing we followed still fighting the other men who tried to hurt us. the mystery man led them to a clean cave away from the enemy same with the other troops who followed after them.

"i am sorry but may we know who you are i mean we can't stay with a man we don't know, right chiaki? CHI-AK-I! if you don't stop stuffing your face with food i will **personally** _hurt_ **you**!" i raged at him

"im fhorrie raron ont hoot ee" baka chiaki said but i can understand him (hevens knows how (A/N by the way he said 'im sorry marron don't hurt me'))

"ok then now im sorry i am marron kusakabe it's nice to meet you. and this baka head is chiaki (A/N sorry i dont know chiakis last name) may we know your name." i replied trying to look calm when inside i was scared as hell

"oh yes i deeply apologize. my name is decarian monchu defental the 2nd but please call me decarian- san /kun if you will." 'decarian' said

"ah well decarian- um im guessing you are royalty but why are you running away fom your brother?, why are you not running to the castle and getting worriors to help you?"i asked quite confused

"well i would if i could but i can't because my evil younger twin brother has seem to convince everyone that im the one who killed my father; demar sentuke defental the the 1st, when actually it was him, dencer moncemu defental the 3rd."

my head span with all the long names and numbers but it looked like chiaki was having a harder time. his face was so twisted in confusion that it was almost cute.

"w-well ano... wel i beleive you didn't kill your father it was your evil twin brother who is younger than you right?" i asked so i know what he meant.

"why yes you are correct" he replied

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzz" we heard a snore echo the cave we were in.

i looked around to see baka head chiaki sleeping with a sleep bubble going up and down from his nose. i also felt tired so i fell asleep is well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

the next day when i woke up i felt something warm next to me. i try to look at it but all i see was blue hair...wait...blue hair? ahhhh its chiaki...oh...NANI?! (A/N what) i pushed him away getting cold by the sudden loss of warmth.

"CHIAKI WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING NEXT TO ME!?" i quietly screemed at him loud enough to wake him up but keep everyone else asleep

"huh? o-o-oh ahahahaa s-sorry maron-chan i-i thought you were cold so i s-slept next to you" he made an exuce with (funny enough) a light pink blooming on his cheekes.

chiakis pov.

oh my god oh my god OH MY FRICKEN GOD! what am i surposed to do now she obveasly wont buy my lame excuse when actually i found her sleeping posture cute and i wanted to sleep next to her! what should i do?!

"well i guess it kind of makes sence." what she bought it?!

" it dose?" ok now im confused.

"well yeah you don't want me to die by frost bite do you?your gonna need help from a women anyway and i can make more sence of every thing than you can " she said simply

... uhhhh wow she can buy an exuse like that? hmmm mayby...

"exuse me. decarian-sama would like to see your presence at the table. we wont start the breakfast without everyone so you two must come if you wish." a beautiful women in a white lap coat walked up to me and maron.

"oh were very sorry right chiaki? well come right now!" marron said befor i can get anything in

"yes were very sorry "i manged to say

at the breckfast table still chiakis pov

"gomenasi!" maron apolagised pushing my head down when she bowed

everything was quite crowded and i prefur big places but it has to do for now i mean we cant go back right now can we? nope so... yea you get what i mean

marrons pov

i explained to decarian-kun(he wanted us to call him by san/kun because sama seems not right for us to say) that we are not from his dimentchen and were tryng to get to the others to get back to our world

"ahhh sokka(A/N i see) i get it now! ok well there is a gem like that in the throne room its been there for generations. it is rightfully mine so i will let you have it, unless you want to fight and stay hear with me?"

"oh no we can't our families would be sad if we cant get home!"i lied about having parents once again-sigh i hate my life(untill now anyway)- "besides i want to travel!"

"ahh ok well i guess i can't change your mind! well stay as long as you like!"

21 days later

only 10days left

"ok lets go!"

i brought out my sword and started helping out with the troops untill...

a mans pov

i saw a skilled warrior slashing -but not killing- my troops with ease. hmm mayby if we take her out we have more chance in winning! i will take her out as the others and 10 elite royal guards protect the king.

i ran up to hear and said" fight me" then i slashed at her successfully getting the sword out of hand.

"you are no match aginst me or the elite royal guards with your skills in swordmenship!"

marons pov

_oh damn i wish i had 2 daggers like the ones im used to. i have more of a chance then!_

suddenly my sword turned into a stick again and when i picked it up it became twin daggers!

_yes finally_ i thought as i blocked an attack

i fliped backwards and landed on my feet. i charged at him slashing his arm also freezing his mussels leaving him defenceless and i just sliced his neck.

now im more of a peace person but i rather kill by freezing ,then stabbing and seeing blood.

im more better off with daggres cause i was trained with daggers ever since i was 4!

flash back...maron is still fighting

_"ok rememeber weapons are not for killing but for defence remember that maron!"  
_

_"hai papa!"_

_my dad was training me me not just physically but menially is well._

_"ok we can rest for now but get up early tomorrow we are training early!"_

_"hai papa!"_

_end of flashback_

i moved gracefully but dangerously i sliced; necks,limbs(aka arms or legs) bones, mussels. you name it i proberly sliced and freezed it.

chiaki was proberly amazed at this but hey im a skilled fighter in martial arts but im also not doing all the work. all im doing is defending decarian-kun, helping/protecting/fighting.

i defeated a few of the elites but chiaki was also doing it as well as helping/defending/fighting. were both in the same boat although im more skilled

chiakis pov

oh my gosh! where is the loser-nerd (but also pretty) weakling go? and when did she learn how to fight? man i am confused! wait this is no time to be confused i need to beat maron and prove that boys are better than girls!

"decarian-san! get in the castle and get the gem ready! me and maron will watch your back!" i shouted taking down another elite only to be challenged by another.

"alright i will get it ready come in whene the guard are gone!" he shouted back to us

"chiaki! lets takes these people out now im getting bored!" wtf? bored she says? bored?! who can this be boring?! its a right challenge!

10 minutes later...

me and maron finally took out the elites but we are very tired! we walked in assured the other fighters wont be in danger. and about the scientist? she can take care of herself with that board of hers! literally! she took out 8 guys with that thing! she says it made of plastic yeah right more like steal!

well anyway we were walking into the throne room and after a few steps there was a humming sound and when i looked around it came from the gem we need.

"thats it! the gem come on maron!"

"hold it right there! that is my rightful stone! don't you dare get your filthy hands on it!" dencer shouted.

me and maron ran to the gem and held on to it. we both didn't noticed the little foxlike creatue in marons hoodie.

"hey decarian-kun~ i hope you win! good luck!" maron said as we started to fade. luckily decarian shielded his eyes so he didn't get blinded.

then we both, maron and i, saw something we would never forget!

* * *

liked it? hated it? please coment but no flames please! i hate those damn flamers!

maron: don't worry about it anyway you might know the anime this is going to be based on but meh you might not

me: oh yes the disclaimer: i do not own kkj aor one piece! also watch out for kissing scenes!

chiaki: RXR! XD


End file.
